¡Confesión al Estilo de Naruto Uzumaki!
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Tenía que encontrar la oportunidad perfecta.


¡Confesión al Estilo de Uzumaki Naruto!

El ambiente era cálido producto del verano pero, aún con eso, una brisa fresca lograba que las hojas de los árboles se movieran a su son. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y pocas nubes se lograban ver, su color azul se podía ver reflejado en la mirada de un chico.

Su rubio cabello se movía con el viento, sus orbes azules se encontraban concentrados en una sola persona; la chica que tenía enfrente. Su mirada mostraba determinación, estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir y no se iba a arrepentir de eso.

—¡Hinata! Desde hace tiempo te quería decir que… —dijo un poco sonrojado mientras buscaba mirar los árboles o el cielo para disimular un poco su nerviosismo. Notó que la chica estaba sumamente roja y se preocupó en gran manera pero ya no volvería atrás.

—N-Naruto-Kun, el c-clima está un poco caliente, ¿n-no crees? —preguntó cambiando totalmente el tema. Se encontraba nerviosa, sentía como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, en cualquier momento perdería sus fuerzas, de eso estaba segura.

El chico sabía que ella era muy tímida, mejor dicho, extremadamente tímida; ya se lo habían comentado. Intentaba que la chica no se sintiera incómoda, sabía que era difícil, pero le tocaba hacerlo. Igual, aunque se desmayara, se sonrojara, temblara de nervios, se lo diría, eso era todo.

—¡S-Sí! Está bastante caluroso y por cierto, eso me recuerda que tengo que decirte que… —casi se lo decía pero, para su mala suerte, el timbre de entrada sonó. Había olvidado completamente que se encontraba en el Instituto y, hasta ese momento, sus treinta minutos de receso terminaron.

—¡P-Parece que ya debemos entrar! M-me adelanto —informó al momento que salía corriendo escapando de la atmosfera y dejando a un Naruto un poco decepcionado, aunque, como era de esperarse, no se daría por vencido.

Sus orbes azules se quedaron concentrados mirando como el hermoso cabello azulado de la chica se movía de un lado a otro. Internamente ya tenía su decisión, ¡él era Naruto Uzumaki! Así que lo haría, sin importa qué o cómo, pero de que lo hacía lo hacía.

—¡Puedes huir Hinata, pero no esconderte! ¡Haré que escuches mis sentimientos! —gritó con mucha alegría mientras le sonreía al cielo para así subirse los ánimos—. ¡Bien! Tendré que faltar a la clase —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba seguridad.

Sólo podía pensar, tenía que idear una buena manera de decir lo que siente a Hinata, sabía que era tímida así que una confesión frente a frente no serviría, si le mandaba una carta sería algo totalmente rayado, un mensaje por celular o correo electrónico tampoco le convencía. Iba a ser difícil, lo sabía.

O o O

La hora del almuerzo había llegado al Instituto, el comedor estaba totalmente poblado por los estudiantes puesto que la mayoría tenía que comprar su comida. El ambiente se encontraba aún más caluroso comparado a la mañana, la brisa fría ya no refrescaba el clima.

El rubio hiperactivo se encontraba corriendo entre todos los estudiantes mientras buscaba a Hinata, no había llegado a una idea fija pero, de alguna manera, tenía un plan.

—¡Hinata! —llamó a la chica puesto que la había visto en uno de los jardines del Instituto. Sonrió de una manera encantadora producto de la alegría que lo invadía en ese momento, había estado buscándola hace tiempo así que era de esperase.

Pudo ver que apenas le escuchó ella simplemente se sonrojó de manera notable. Hinata intentó levantarse mas ya era tarde, Naruto había llegado al lugar en el que se encontraba, no lo tocó más que escuchar lo que él quería decirle.

—¡Te estaba buscando desde hace rato! —dijo mientras jadeaba producto del cansancio gracias a la corrida. Luego de recobrar el aliento agarró a la chica de los hombros ocasionando en ella un gran nerviosismo—. Hinata, te quería decir que… —no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que fue interrumpido por la chica.

—¡N-Naruto-Kun! Me acordé que q-quedé de hablar con la profesora —anunció mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio y salía corriendo en dirección al edificio de clases. Naruto se quedó un poco pensativo sobre las reacciones de la chica y, cuando al fin volvió en sí, se dignó a perseguirla.

—¡Hinata! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan tímida! ¡Sólo te diré algo! —gritaba mientras corría tras la chica, le pareció increíble que fuera tan veloz. Tenía que alcanzarla, ya no tenía más ideas.

O o O

—Sakura… —dijo un chico de cabello azabache mientras miraba al rubio correr por los jardines del Instituto. El chico sabía que él era muy tonto pero jamás pensó que haría semejantes estupideces.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-Kun? —preguntó mientras dirigía su vista hacia el chico.

—¿Sabes qué le sucede al Dobe? Normalmente no es tan estúpido —recordó Sasuke mientras señalaba al nombrado.

—No creo que le pase algo, ya lo conoces —respondió con una sonrisa.

O o O

El rubio se había cansado de correr así que paró a beber un jugo que obtuvo de las máquinas expendedoras del Instituto. No entendía por qué era tan tímida, pero igual la espera se hacía cada vez más, no podía aguantar tanto tiempo, tenía que decírselo lo antes posible.

—¡Bien! Debo seguir —dijo mientras se colocaba de pie con una sonrisa y empezaba a caminar. Tiró la lata a la basura para así continuar en la búsqueda de alguna idea para declararse a su querida Hinata.

Mientras corría por todo el Instituto podía imaginar el momento en que se lo dijese, podría jurar que sentía cómo ella le abrazaba, él quería que Hinata fuera su princesa, que pudiera besarla y hacerla feliz.

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando por fin le vino una idea a la mente, claro, tendría que faltar nuevamente a clases pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Todo fuera por su Hinata.

O o O

El timbre que indicaba la salida resonaba por todo el Instituto, de un momento a otro los pasillos se llenaron de muchos estudiantes quienes se encontraban alegres puesto que la tortura —como ellos le llamaban- había terminado.

Por otro lado se encontraba el rubio tocando la puerta de la oficina de la directora y, como era su costumbre, entró sin la debida autorización de la mayor.

—¡Abuela Tsunade! —gritó con ánimos mientras irrumpía en la oficina con gran fuerza cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la directora quien se encontraba enojada.

—¡Naruto! ¡Te he dicho qué me dejes de llamar así! ¡Y mira que entrar sin permiso! —le regañó totalmente exasperada al momento que golpeaba en la cabeza al chico producto del enojo, no porque fuera entrado sin la debida indicación, si no por haberle llamado abuela.

—¡Eso dolió! —dijo mientras tocaba la zona agredida para que bajara el dolor. Por un momento olvidó lo que en verdad venía a hacer ahí.

—Y bien, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó finalmente Tsunade luego de haberse calmado mientras tomaba asiento en la cómoda silla que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio.

—¡Cierto! —recordó el chico mientras iba corriendo hacia la ventana para asomarse. Pudo ver a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban saliendo pero él sólo necesitaba saber que Hinata aún no se había ido.

Perdió las esperanzas después de unos segundos de búsqueda pero, para su sorpresa, Hinata era jalada por Sakura, Ino y TenTen para que no se fuera aún. Ver esa escena logró que sus ánimos subieran aún más.

—¡Vieja, Tsunade! Necesito que me deje usar el micrófono —pidió con una mirada de determinación cosa que la directora conocía muy bien de él; sí, podía ser muy fastidioso e infaltil pero, si algo había que reconocer en él, era que cuando se proponía algo lo lograba.

La mayor se quedó pensando por un momento sobre la respuesta mientras hacía caso omiso al hecho de que le había llamado vieja. Podía ver que el chico hablaba en serio puesto que su semblante estaba serio esperando por lo que diría ella.

—Está bien —accedió.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció con mucha alegría mientras tomaba rápidamente el micrófono y lo encendía—. ¡Hinata! Sé que escuchas esto, todo el día has tratado de evitarme pero, aún así, ¡me gustas! —gritó con ánimos.

Las palabras de Naruto habían resonado por todo el Instituto, ya no era un secreto lo que el rubio había intentado todo el día. Las voces de los estudiantes se escuchaban por todos lados por el revuelo que había causado el chico.

—¡Hinata! ¡Eso es muy bueno! —dijo Ino con una gran alegría mientras veía el gran sonrojo de su amiga.

—Naruto, ¿cómo pudiste decirlo así? Ya conoces a Hinata —pensó Sakura mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su compañera. Podría jurar que se iba a desmayar pero por suerte no lo hizo.

Internamente la chica se encontraba muy feliz pero, obviamente, su timidez era demasiada así que apenas y logró captar de manera correcta la información. Vio que Naruto se aproximaba hacia ella y, como era de esperar, se desmayó.

Sintió como unos brazos fuertes la tomaban más no podía siquiera abrir sus ojos para ver de quién eran pero de algo estaba segura; si Naruto se encontraba frente a ella al momento que despertara, se volvería a desmayar.


End file.
